Lurk, The Great and Childish
by SweetMcGurran
Summary: Gru's life with his wife and daughters is finally in place. All is well, and all is happy. But can it all be torn apart by an evil mastermind, a fugitive orphan, the ferocious Miss Hattie, and Several other Wilde? You're going to have to read to find out. Contains OCs, some Grucy. Rated T for later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1-- Fragile Mail, Do Not Bend

**A/N**

**YOOO, Hi guys, It's me, Schweetz. So uhm, I havented Updated my other stores in awhile, and I'm kinda putting them on hold. I kinda...uhm never finish anything, so there's that. Uhm...Welcome to this new thing I wrote! It's for Despicable Me/Despicable Me 2.. You probably read the synopsis, so I'll let you get to it. Just so you know, there are some OCs in this. also Grucy, but that's what we all want, so. **

**Ok, Enjoy!**

"Girls! Breakfast!" Gru called upstairs. He had a frying pan in one hand, and a carton of juice in the other. He slid the juice onto the table and flipped the pancake that bubbled in the pan skillfully. The pounding of small feet upstairs sounded, right on schedule. He loved being up early so he could make the girls' breakfast. The first one down was, naturally his wife, Lucy. She practically slid down the stairs, skidding into the kitchen with a cry of "I smell Pancakes!" She was followed closely by the middle child, Edith, her pink hat askew as she slid on bare feet into her adoptive mother. Little Agnes appeared quickly too, falling into Lucy and Edith. Finally, as the three untangled themselves, laughing while they did so, Margo, the eldest appeared, casually walking past them, cell phone in hand. She slid into her seat at the table, pouring herself a glass of juice.

"Good morning!" Gru said as he leaned over to kiss his wife and usher the girls to the table. The girls, minus Margo chorused back, "Good morning!"

"I'm hoping your sleep was filled with pleasant dreams." He said cheerfully, sliding plates in front of the girls.

"Ooh, Dad! I had a REALLY good one!" Squealed Agnes, leaning onto the table. "I was princess, and Edith and Margo were princes, and Lucy was the queen and you-" She paused, giggling.

"What?" He asked, narrowing his eyes playfully at her.

"You were my horse!" She cried happily, laughing and pounding her tiny fist on the table. Gru rolled his eyes, and tossed a pancake in her direction. It landed neatly on her plate with a gentle 'thwap'.

"Why am I always the horse?" He grumbled as he passed out pancakes. Lucy turned him from the table and pinched his cheek.

"Because you're majestic, graceful, and handsome." She said, her voice oozing charm as she kissed his forehead. Edith stuck out her tongue and made a gagging noise. Margo didn't look up from her cell phone, but she did take up a fork and dove into her pancakes. Gru however was pleased, and he let Lucy sit down before placing her plate before her. He set his own at his place at the table sate own down.

"Dad." Edith started, between mouthfuls of pancakes, "I wanted to remind you that after dance today, I have karate lessons at noon, judo lessons at two thirty and tae kwon do lessons at-"

"Four O' clock." Said her father. "I know, I know."

"Just checking." She said thickly, her mouth full of pancake, digging back into her food.

"Margo?" Gru leaned forward, looking at his daughter. "Do you need to have your phone this early? Who are you texting?" Margo looked up, a look of annoyance crossing her face. she tucked her phone into her pajama pocket, but said nothing. "Margo." Gru repeated, slightly stern. "What is so important that you can't wait until after breakfast?" She looked up from her food.

"I was just texting my friend Mike." Her father's eyes instantly narrowed. Margo quickly realized her mistake and backtracked. "I mean, my friend, uhm, Michelle! Yeah, she has a twin named Mike but, uhm, I get them mixed up sometimes." She managed a grin. Gru stared at her for a minuted, but decided it was too early for an argument. He continued eating.

Agnes chatted to Lucy about her dream and about her father eating hay when a stout yellow figure appeared, holding a newspaper and a stack of mail.

"Maaaaiiilllii" He called.

"Oh, Jerry." He leaned over to the little creature. "You brought the mail. Thank you." The Minion cheerfully tossed the mail onto the table, knocking over Gru's juice glass. Its wide eyes constricted as he glanced to his boss. He then darted away, babbling in the jibberish the Minions spoke in. Gru had quickly tipped the glass right side up, but not before half of it's contents spilled onto the table. Lucy had reached for the mail, and Edith dove for the paper. Both pulled away their targets, completely juice free. Agnes clapped.

"Wow!"

Lucy glanced at Edith. "You're getting fast, E'." She said slyly. Edith grinned proudly, handing her father the paper while Margo went to get a paper towel to clean the mess. Lucy began examining the mail.

"What's this?" She asked him, handing him and official looking envelope. He perred t it suspiciously.

"Oh, jeez." He groaned, turning it over in his hands. "It's from Miss Hattie's."

The three girls squeaked in united fear. Lucy stared at them, her head cocking to one side.

"What? Who's that?"

"Miss Hattie is the woman I adopted the girls from." He said, his voice gravely as he gingerly opened the envelope. "I havent heard from her in a long time, not since I adopted them."

He was getting scared. What if she thought he was unfit to raise them, what if she was going to take them away? He pulled the letter out by one corner, as if holding it would burn him.

"What does it say, daddy?" Asked Agnes, grabbing Edith's hand. Margo slid back into her seat, taking Agnes' free hand in hers.

"Yeah, what does she want?" She asked.

He eyed the paper. He set it down on the table, the look of fear in his eyes had turned to general puzzlement. He slid it to Lucy.

"It's for you, actually." He uttered, scratching his head. Lucy's green eyes widened as she took up the sheet of paper. She read it aloud,

"Dear Mrs. Gru," she began. She smiled in spite of the seriousness of the sitatuion. She still liked the sound of "Mrs. Gru". "My name is Loretta Jane Hattie. I'm the owner of "Miss Hattie's Home for Girls". I'm writing to ask you to come down to my office on the sixth of August for an appointment to sign the girls' adoption papers. You must first, of course conduct an interview with me, so I can go over your qualifications. If I find you unfit for the girls, I may have to remove them from you and your husband's care. I'm expecting you at four on the sixth. Bring the girls. Also, Mr. Gru is overdue for a progress review. Be sure he is along also. I'll see you then.

-L.J Hattie"

She looked up at her family. "Well, that doesn't seem like such a big deal, does it?" She said stiffly. The girls were staring wide eyed at her, and Gru's look of worry had returned. "Oh, kids…" She said softly, standing from the table. The girls instantly crowded around her hugging her tight around her legs. "It'll be alright, don't worry." Agnes looked up at her, her wide brown eyes were already showing signs of tears.

"But she's so mean!" Agnes cried, "She'll hate you no matter what!" She began to sob into Lucy's nightgown. Lucy pulled her into her arms and picked her up.

"Hey, Princess…" She cooed softly, brushing Agnes' black hair behind her ear. "It'll be ok." She kissed her nose. "I promise I won't let her take you away."

"Pinky promise?" Agnes croaked. Lucy nodded, extending a pinky to her.

"Pinky promise." She set her down, turning to her husband, who instantly grabbed her, pulling her into a tight hug. She hugged him back, but pulled out of it quickly. "You're not scared, are you?" She asked tentatively. He touched her face and shook his head. "No. No matter how evil that woman is, she could never hate you. He kissed her softly, causing Edith to gag again. "Besides, the sixth is a week away, we can worry about it then, right?" He said optimistically. The girls all nodded, the smiles returning to their faces. They settled back down in their seats. Gru let Lucy pass him on the way to her seat, and he softly touched her shoulder as she passed. She looked at him tenderly as she picked the mail up again. She glanced down to look at it briefly when her eyes popped wide open.

"Ohh, Gru look, It's a letter from my sister in Guam!" She squealed, tearing open the envelope, happy for a segue from the previous drama. she pulled out the letter's contents and unfolded them. Her jaw went slack, her mouth hanging open. "Oh. My. Gosh." She exclaimed, standing. "My sister is...Is…"

The entire family leaned in expectantly, Lucy got up from the table, pacing about the room.

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh." She kept repeating to herself.

"Lucy, what is it?" Said Gru nervously, rising to join her. She was staring down at the letter, which he now noted was a folded greeting card. He peered over her shoulder to see it. She instantly clasped it to her chest. Gru jumped back. "What?" He yelped, exasperated. Lucy looked nervous, her cheeks flushed and her mouth contorted into a nervous grin.

"What? Oh, nothing!" She exclaimed, far too loudly. "It's nothing! My sister is just...just.." She stared down at the card. "She's having a baby."

Agnes screeched wildly, leaping up in excitement.

"I'm gonna be a cousin!" She squealed, dancing around the room. Gru smiled at her. She was always excited to add to the family. When they had purchased Margo's cat at Christmas, Agnes could hardly keep the surprise gift contained, and when Lucy had told them that she had three sisters, she talked about "her aunties" for a week. He was laughing, until he saw Lucy. She looked pale and sad, as she stared down at the card. He stepped over to her and gently touched her arm.

"Are you alright?" He mumbled softly so only she could here. She jumped.

"What? No! I'm fine!" She cried, faking a smile as she tucked the card back into the envelope. "I'm just...Really excited!" She managed, glancing away from her husband's gray eyes.

"Lucy, what's the matter? Talk to me…" He said, putting his hands on her shoulders. She bit her lip. She shook her head angrily and pushed him away, storming off up the stairs. "Lucy!" He called after her. He charged after her up the stairs, leaving Agnes dancing about in the kitchen while the other sisters finished their breakfast.

"What's wrong with Lucy?" Edith whispered to Margo. The two had noticed their step-mother's outburst, whereas Agnes had not.

"I have no idea, but we better give them some space. Margo muttered. "Hey, Agnes, calm down and finish your pancakes. We have to get ready for dance class."

**A/N**

**Boop buh Doop There we go! **


	2. Chapter 2 -- Lots of Face Touching

**A/N **

**Yooo**

**Hey, Chapter 2, look at that! I like how I can crank these chapters out because they aren't as long as previous fic chapters.**

**In this chapter we discover why Lucy is so upset by er sister's news, as well as a little bit more info on her sisters. ENJOY BIZZOS!**

"Lucy!" Gru cried as he tugged on their bedroom door. Lucy has torn into it, slamming the door behind her, locking it as she went. Gru tugged on the knob with all his might but it didn't budge. He pressed his ear to the door. All he could hear was Lucy's heaving laborious breaths. He pounded on the door, exerting as much force as he could. "Lucy, please, talk to me!" There was no reply. He stepped away from the door. "I'm coming in, you can't stop me! I'll break this door down!" There was still no reply. Gru knew he was going to regret his next move, but he couldn't stand seeing Lucy so upset. He stepped back as far as he could and propelled himself off the wall. Right as he was about to crash into the heavy door, it flew open, revealing Lucy. She barely leapt out of his way in time as he tumbled past her, crashing into the bed. He rolled across it, falling off the opposite side. He clutched his head, which had hit several places on the headboard as he rolled over onto his back. When he opened his eyes, he saw Lucy standing over him. She looked ashamed, and there were tears lining her green eyes. Gru forgot the searing pain ringing in his skull almost instantly. He jumped up, wrapping his arms around her. She melted into his arms, sobbing into his shoulder.

Gru was worried. He'd never seen her act this way, he hadn't even seen her cry before, except for the time they watched The Notebook. He stroked her hair and held her, slowly bringing her down to rest on the bed. She looked at him, the anguish deeply etched in her eyes as she croaked;

"I'm so sorry, Honey." She started, her sentence broken by quick breaths, "I d-don't know what came over me..." He wiped the tears from her face and kissed her softly. He let her continue speaking. It was times like this he found it best to listen. "My sister Maureen is having a baby." She whispered. He nodded. She bit her lip. "She's...she's a lot younger then I am." He nodded slowly, urging her on, encouraging her with his hand on her back, tracing circles against her nightgown. "It...it's silly. Especially now...I just don't know what came over me."

She whimpered, pressing her face into his chest again. He held her close, kissing the top of he read. He failed, however to see the problem. So her younger sister was having a baby? What does that really matter to their family? He shrugged inwardly, but the moment had hardly registered in his mind before she said it. I was soft, and muffled against his shirt. But he heard it, clear as a bell.

"Gru...I want a baby."

He froze. His entire body went stiff. She pulled away from him, looking apprehensive. He could feel something rising in his chest. He felt dizzy. She cupped his cheek. "Are you alright?" She questioned. He swayed a bit on his feet, reaching for the bed. Lucy helped him down and then ran to shut the door. She returned to him in seconds. His gray eyes were glassy, shocked by her request. "Gru?" She whispered, touching his face. He shook out of his trance and stared at her.

"A baby?"

She nodded.

"Gru, don't be upset." She started, rattling an oddly prepared sounding speech. "I don't mean right now, I just mean, you know, someday?" She paused. "I mean, I love the girls, but I guess I've always wanted someone who was a part of me, you know?" She waited for a response. The tears were starting to return to her eyes. "Say something!" She cried, pounding her fists on the bed. He started into her green eyes, glistening with fresh tears. He gently brought his hands to her face. He kissed her softly to calm her down.

"Lucy…" He began, the awkwardness hung heavy in the air. In all honesty, when Gru and Lucy were getting more serious in their relationship before they were married, he had thought about having children to join the girls. but now, he was so happy, and everything felt so easy, and life was so effortless. "I...I don't want to tell you 'no'." He began again. Her eyes brightened. He became tense. Thoughts of babies, and all the required responsibilities that accompanied them swam in his head. "But, I am not sure that...The time is right?" He offered. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm not getting any younger" She grumbled softly. That struck Gru, and he realized why she must have been so upset.

"Are you jealous of your sister?" He asked timidly. She turned to him, suddenly livid.

"What?" She stood up, throwing her arms up angrily, "I'm not jealous of her!" She stormed away from him, pacing back and forth. "It's not like she didn't get married first, and Sandra and Jiselle did too, and THEY already have children! Heck, Sandra has THREE kids! Not to mention they are all living in Guam and Milan and-" She whirled around to face him again, a look of astonishment had dawned across her face. Gru leaned in timidly.

"And…?"

She plopped down onto the floor.

"I am jealous." She admitted, shoving her face into her hands. She was crying again, this time loudly and more angrily. He immediately dropped to the floor with her. He wrapped his arms around her. She grabbed the front of his shirt, sobbing angrily into his shoulder. He stroked her back until she began to calm down, her heavy sobs turning to sniffles. He gently pulled her away, staring hard into her eyes. He was pushing his anxiety away. He couldnt stand seeing her like this.

"Lucy, do you really want a baby?" He managed, after trying to begin his sentence several times, "Or, do you want to be like your sisters? Remember this," He turned her chin up and pointed towards the door, "We have three perfect daughters downstairs, who love you just as much as your sister's daughters love their mother."

She bit her lip. She sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know." She wiped the last of her tears from her face. "Sometimes, I just...feel like I should have one, you know?" She folded her arms. "It's a maternal lady thing…"

Gru cocked an eyebrow. Indeed, he didn't know anything about that.

"Lucy."

She looked up at him.

"I, well that is, we can talk about it, alright?"

"Like, it's a possibility?" She said, hopefully.

"Possibly, yes." He scratched his head. "I have the hang of little girls from ages five to thirteen, but before that I am fuzzy." He sighed, slouching a little. "I don't l know if I can do it." She cupped his cheek in her hand, kissing his nose.

"Okay." She said softly. "Okay, we can talk about it. It's on the table." She stood up. "It is ON THE TABLE!" She said victoriously. She went to the closet, openeing, she took out a shirt and pair of jeans. she threw off her nightclothes and pulled them on. Gru sat, stunned. He watched her as she readied herself for the day. How could she make a total one eighty like that? He could never understand that. He got up as she headed into their bathroom to brush out her hair and put it up. He had dressed earlier in the morning, so he set about making their bed. When he was finished placing the pillows, he felt Lucy's arms go around his back, locking around his middle.

"Thank you, sweetie." She whispered. He smiled to himself. He didn't know if he was super into the idea of babies, but the smile on her face and the tone of her voice was enough to forget the fear, for a little while, anyway.

**A/N**

**Ok, there we have it! Lucy's got baby needs, man.**

**IT'S ON THE TABLE GUYS**

**[If you find any spelling and grammar errors, please ignore. I'll catch them when I read through these chapters later and the cause me to jump off cliffs.]**


	3. Chapter 3 -- Humorous Mini Chapter

**A/N **

**I liked the way I ended the last chapter but this needed to happen so here have a tiny baby chapter.**

"Gru?"

"Yes?"

"I almost forgot…" Lucy stepped into the living room, where Gru was reading the paper. "My sisters are actually coming to visit." She paused, smiling nervously. "To meet you." Gru stared at her as she turned around, leaving to take the girls to dance. Gru threw down the paper.

"House guests!" He cried angrily, thrusting his fists into the air. "When?" he called angrily down the hall, chasing after his wife. She turned to face him.

"Next month. The first of September."

He let out a groan and huffed angrily.

"Fine. Fine." He grunted angrily. He turned away sharply, returning to his paper in the living room. One of hi minions had taken up the seat on the couch he had only minutes ago vacated. It glanced up at Gru over the paper. Gru's eyebrow twitched angrily as the little creature fled. He sat down, putting his head in his hands.

**"Why me?"**


	4. Chapter 4-- Gremlins Are For Real

**A/N**

**WELL It's still going guys, welcome to the longest thing I've ever written. In this chapter we meet the Orphan from the Synops, but Don't get your hopes up. she's just a kid in a wall.**

"Ok, is everyone ready?" Gru turned to face his family. The three young girls were tidy and dressed in their best. Gru himself had abandoned his usual leather jacket for a more casual, and more importantly, less intense look. Lucy was dressed in a simple flowy white dress, her hair down for a change. She was holding Agnes' hand. He turned to face the towering building. It was just as eerie and depressing as he remembered. He could see the faces of little girls peeking out the barred windows. Lucy took Gru's hand with her free one. The couple took a deep breath, and Gru pushed the door open. Instantly the air grew cold as they stepped inside. Margo had grabbed onto her father. Edith was putting on a brave face, but her fear was etched clearly on her face. A skrawny teenager sat at the front desk, her head down. Gru approached.

"Excuse me?"

She looked up. She looked a little hopeful.

"Are you here to adopt?" She asked, far too quickly. Her mouth was full of metal, so she spoke with a liquidy quality. He shook his head.

"No, I have an appointment." The girl glanced around Gru. When she saw the girls her eyes lit up.

"Oh! I remember you three! You made it out!" She said happily, a silver smile spreading across her thin face. Margo nodded, clutching her father's sleeve. "Miss Hattie is in her office." The girl continued, "And If you change your mind about adopting, I know a lovely sixteen year old who is desperate for a family. I- I mean, SHE'LL take anyone." The girl called after them as they walked past.

"I feel so bad for her." Lucy whispered. Margo looked back.

"That's Jozie. She's been here since she was six. She's a little...Eccentric?" She sighed. "No one gets adopted that often, I would bet she's desperate." Lucy looked back at the lonely Jozie.

"I wish there was something we could do."

Nobody said anything. They had reached the office. Gru wiped his forehead nervously, reaching out to tap on the door. Memories of his last encounter with the woman rushed forward. How cruel she'd been, shouting at his girls to go to their rooms and him attempting to call the authorities… He knocked twice and the door instantly opened. and there she was. she was a plump woman, but she looked thinner and more distressed than she had before. Her hair wasn't shaped in the perfect circle Gru and the girls knew so well, but it hung loosely about her head. she barked at them angrily.

"You didn't see a little blonde gremlin pass by you by any chance?" She asked through gritted teeth. Lucy jumped, and glanced at Gru. He gave her hand a squeeze.

"A gremlin?" asked Agnes, cocking her head. Margo clamped her hand over her mouth and shushed her quickly.

"I'm here for my appointment." Gru said sternly. He wanted to get out of the horrible place as soon as possible. She cocked her eyebrow.

"You didn't see her, huh." She groaned, opening her door for them. "Fine, come in." Lucy timidly stepped in, cringing. She felt like she was being watched by the photos of girls that lined the walls, all sad and scared looking. Past victims, probably. Miss. Hattie strode over to her desk, swiping a pile of photos of a little blonde haired girl off the desk onto the floor, which was already littered with papers and other garbage. Gru, who was trying to stay calm was actually shocked how far she had fallen. Maybe kids were being adopted after all and she had no way to make money from her slave labor anymore. She sat at her desk, leaning over it.

"So, Felonious Gru." She started. Gru blushed, in spite of himself. His first name was not something he was fond of hearing. Lucy, who had only heard it mentioned once before, at their wedding glanced at him nervously, giving his hand a squeeze. "Is this your wife?" She asked sharply/ Lucy instantly brightened, pulling her hand away from Agnes momentarily to shake the woman's hand.

"Yes, I'm Lucy."

Miss. Hattie took Lucy's slender hand in her own plump one and shook it gruffly. She pulled a stack of papers from her desk and slid them across.

"Sign these." she said shortly, turning her desk towards the back wall of her office, where, Gru was only now noticing, was a wall of TV screens. Each one showed a feed of a different girl or bedroom. Most of the children were cleaning, or sitting in stools facing corners. Lucy signed the papers and waited for Miss Hattie to address them again. she gave a slight cough. Miss. Hattie spun around, her flyaway hair becoming more disheveled.

"Are you happy, girls?" She said crossly, her fingers tapping impatiently on the desk. The girls all glanced at each other before they all nodded.

"Yes, ma'am." Said Margo softly. Miss. Hattie nodded slowly. She was watching something behind them, she was obviously distracted. Gru glanced back into the hall. He didn't see anything interesting… He turned back to her.

"Are we conducting an interview or what?" He asked curtly. He could hardly finish his sentence when Miss Hattie flung herself over the desk, through the small group of people opposite her and out the door. She was shouting angrily at the top of her lungs.

"Come back here, you little guttersnipe!"

Gru stared at her as she went, she stumbled into the hall. Lucy looked shocked,

"Is...Is she always like-"

"No." The other four finished for her.

"Hey, look!" Edith said, pointing at the screens. They could see miss Hattie running down a hallway, chasing a small figure. But the feed was so fuzzy it was hard to make out.

"Gru." Lucy started, facing him. "I want to get out of here. I'm going to get her back in here." She didn't let any of them protest. She ran off. Gru raised his hands in frustration, only to whip them back to his sides. He looked at the girls.

"Look, I think it will be best if you go outside and wait for us, okay?" He kneeled down to their level. "Be careful."

The girls nodded as they went off. The three held each other's hands as they headed back towards the entrance. Agnes kept looking back.

"Agnes, come on! they'll be fine. They're adults." Said Edith, pulling her sister along.

"I'm not worried about them," The little girl retorted, pulling her hand away. "I want to see the gremlin."

"Agnes, gremlins aren't real." Said Margo sternly, "She's talking about a kid who lives here."

"Maybe she needs help if Miss. Hattie's chasing her." Edith offered, putting her hands on her hips. "It could be fun, messing with her a little."

Agnes grinned, but Margo shook her head.

"Dad says we have to stay put outside." The two younger girls glanced at each other, grinning. Margo knew what they were about to do, but before she could stop them, the two rocketed off in opposite directions.

"Agnes! Edith!" Margo shouted, "Get back here!" She ran after Agnes, who was slower and clumsier than Edith. But Agnes was already out of sight, having turned down a narrow hallway. She wandered aimlessly about the building. She found herself on the third floor, near her and her sisters' old room. She approached the mailing door and knocked. It gently opened. She peeked inside. Their bed frames sat like skeletons lined up against the walls, the room full of dust. She smiled to herself. No one had to sleep there anymore. She turned around to face the hall again, and nearly jumped two feet into the air. Miss. Hattie stood there, her enormous chest heaving. She looked exhausted. She wasn't looking down Agnes's hallway. The little girl slowly inched away, passing a small boiler room door, her breath held in her cheeks.

Something grabbed her arm and pulled her into the shrunken boiler room. She almost let out a shriek but whatever had grabbed her hand cupped a hand over her mouth and held he still. Agnes could hear Miss. Hattie's footsteps as she passed. Agnes, forgetting the act she was crammed into a cramped space, mostly taken up by the large boiler, stood stock still until the footsteps faded. Right as she was about to protest, she was thrust out the door back into the hallway. She turned to see her apparent savior.

It was a little girl, around her sister Edith's age. She had dirty white blonde hair, a face covered in freckles, and dark gray eyes covered in large round glasses. The little girl in the closet smiled, raising a finger to her lips. She closed the door quickly. Agnes rushed forward to open it, but. When she did, her jaw dropped. The room was empty, except for the boiler and a few spiderwebs. She closed the door again, stepping back. She couldn't grasp what had just happened. She had to to tell the others! She dashed away from the boiler room door, back down the stairs. On her way down, however she nearly collided with none other than Miss. Hattie, who was also heading downstairs. Agnes stumbled back, fear rising in her chest. Miss Hattie looked about ready to burst.

"You!" She growled. Agnes tried to scramble away, but the fierce woman grabbed her by the back of her dress. "Where is she?"

"Who?" She squeaked

"You know who, you little snipe!" She shrieked, hoisting her into the air. Agnes opened her mouth to scream, but another cry rang through the air. Agnes tried to turn her head to see the source of the noise. She could barely see a flash of white blonde as it whipped around a corner. Miss Hattie instantly dropped her and followed shrieking figure.

Agnes lost no time in scampering down the stairs. She weaved past girls who were skulking in the halls until she reached the front door, where she found Margo, along with Edith.

"Agnes!" They both shouted, as she stumbled down the steps, obviously winded.

"Gremlins are real!" She cried as she grabbed her eldest sister's hands. "They're dirty and have big scary eyes!" Edith's eyes widened and glanced at Margo.

"Agnes, c'mon, you didn't see a Gremlin. it was just a kid." Groaned Margo, sitting her down on the steps.

"No!" Agnes struggled out of her grip. "It was a gremlin! It saved me from Miss Hattie!" She paused, ticking off on her fingers. "Twice!" She added. The girl rolled their eyes.

"Come on, stinker." said Edith, ruffling her hair. "Lets go wait in the car for Dad and Lucy." Agnes looked back up at the house. she could have sworn she saw a grinning freckled face waving at her from a high window, but after shaking her head, the face was gone. she sighed.

"I know what I saw." She mumbled as she crawled back into the car. The older girls shrugged off her comments and sat in silence until Their parents returned. They were talking animatedly as they entered the car.

"Well, she'll probably call us back. we didn't do an interview!" Said Lucy exasperatedly, climbing into the passenger seat.

"Yes, but all she asked was that you sign those papers. They are signed now. The rest is her problem." He paused. "She seems busy, anyway. She probably will not notice we left." Lcuy sighed, brushing her hair behind her ear. she glanced back at the girls.

"Sorry, ladies." She said softly. "I think that lady is a little off her rocker." She indicated 'crazy' with one finger on her forehead. Edith and Margo giggled. Margo had taken out her phone and Edith had taken up her game system, but Agnes stared at her knees.

"Agnes? What's the matter?" Gru asked, turning back to look at his ypungest daughter. She bit her lip.

"Nothing." She mumbled. She glanced at the building that grew small behind her. "Nothing."

**/nervous sweating**

**Still reading? Cool.**


End file.
